Imagine Your OTP JAM Edition
by thisisfromawhileago
Summary: Imagine Your OTP - One True Pairing - prompts from Tumblr.
1. Directions

_Imagine your OTP arguing over the good old "we have a map, we don't need directions" and "we should totally ask for directions, you suck at reading maps."_

* * *

"Damn it Sam, we need to pull over and ask for directions." Julianna Callaghan, now Braddock, practically yelled at her husband Samuel Braddock.

"We have a map, we don't need to ask. Anyways I'm former JTF2, I know how to read and follow a map." Sam replied.

"Ok Mister Former JTF2, than where exactly are we?" Jules asked as she reached over to take the map from Sam's lap.

Carefully rolling his eyes, Sam started pointing anywhere and everywhere on the map, "umm, easy. We are ummm...let me see...here...nope...look we just have to keep following this read, and I am sure we'll end up where we need to be...eventually."

Jules glared at him, "Sam, so help me God, at the next service station you are pulling over this car, and asking for directions, or there will be no honeymoon part of this trip."

"You wouldn't." Sam uttered, while already looking for the next service station sign.

"Try me, I am pregnant and hormonal. I am not wasting what little time we have off, driving around in a car, when we could be hiking." Jules replied, giving him her best 'listen-to-me-or-I'll-snipe-your-ass' look.

"Oh look there's a service station coming up, I'll pull over and ask for directions. I love you?" Sam said, as he gave her his patent Samtastic grin.

"Sometimes I wonder why, but I love you too." Jules stated, while taking Sam's right hand in hers and giving it a little kiss.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._


	2. Bizarre Cravings

_Imagine Person A of your OTP is pregnant, and Person B is constantly being sent to the grocery store because of Person A's bizarre cravings._

* * *

"Sam, are you awake?" Jules asked, as she continuously poked her husband in his shoulder. The only response she got was a groan, followed by a small snore.

"Sam, wake up!" Jules tried a little louder and a harder poke.

"Jules, no joy, repeat, I do not have the shot." Sam mumbled.

"SAM!" Jules all but shouted, while pushing Sam as hard as she could. This resulted in Sam being rolled off the bed.

Sam jumped up from the floor, "JULES?!, What is it? The baby? Are you ok? Is it time? No, its too soon!"

"Sam relax, I just wanted to know if we had anymore tortilla, so I can have a burrito. Oh and did we eat all the eggs this morning, cause I'm craving a breakfast burrito with peanut butter." Jules replied with an almost dream like expression.

"No you told me to throw away all the peanut butter last week, when you said just the look of it made you sick" Sam explained, as he sat back on the bed, "and you ate all the eggs and tortillas at dinner."

"Oh. ok. Never mind. Go back to sleep." Jules told Sam, as she turned to her other side facing away from him

Sam stood up, grabbing his wallet and cell phone before walking over to the side Jules was facing. "Jules, I'm going to head over to the 24 hour convenience store, do you want anything else besides peanut butter, eggs and tortillas?"

Jules looked up at him, "No, Sam you don't have to. Its 3am, you have to wake up in two hours, go back to sleep."

"If my pregnant wife wants a breakfast burrito with peanut butter, than my pregnant wife is going to get a breakfast burrito with peanut butter, no matter the time of day or night." Sam said while brushing a piece of hair from Jules' face.

Jules grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, "I love you" she stated.

"I know, now you want anything else before I leave?" Sam said already walking to the door.

"Nope...oh wait! Can you buy a jar of saurkraut too?"

"Really?" Sam asked a look of disgust crossed over his face.

"Hey, don;t give me that look. This baby is as much mine, as it is yours. And right now baby wants a breakfast burrito with peanut butter and saurkraut." Jules defended.

"Right, I'm taking my cell phone, so if you think of anything else just call. And try to get some more sleep, I'll wake you up when I'm back and when your food is ready." Sam yelled as he was already out the door and walking down the stairs.

"Love you," Jules cried after him.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcomed._

[Also the Flashpoint fandom is lacking on Tumblr!]


	3. Cary Dreams

_Imagine your OTP wanting to have sex one night, but they heard their child's cries. Turns out that their child is having a nightmare._

* * *

"Sam, wait stop." Jules said as Sam started to run his hands lower down her body.

Sam stopped his movements, "Jules, whats wrong?"

"Shh..listen." Jules said, as she put a finger to Sam's lips.

"Sadie?" Sam got off the bed and started to make his way to his daughter's room.

"Sadie, princess what's wrong?" Sam asked as he walked into her room.

"Daddy, cary dream." Sadie cried, throwing her arms around her father.

"Oh, princess. Daddy will protect you." Sam, stood with Sadie in his arms, walking back to his bedroom where Jules was waiting.

When he reached the bed, Jules took Sadie from him. Settling her down in her lap.

"Sadie, why are you crying hmm.." Jules asked once, Sam was positioned on the other side of Sadie.

"Cary dream, Mommy." Sadie replied, snuggling closer to Jules.

"Sadie, you want to tell Mommy and Daddy about your scary dream" Sam asked as he rubbed her back.

"You, you and mommy left Adie alone, and no come home." Sadie cried.

"Oh, princess, Mommy and Daddy will never leave you alone." Jules said.

"And Sadie, if Mommy and Daddy can't make it home to you, you have so many more people who love you and will take care of you." Sam added.

"Like Uncle Pike and Arge?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, Sadie, like Uncle Spike and Sarge, and Uncle Ed and Aunt Winnie, and Dean." Jules laughed.

"Adie no alone." Sadie turned toward her father.

"No, baby. You will never be alone." Sam told her.

"Otay." Sadie said snuggling back down.

"Now, Sadie what do you say we cuddle down and try to get some sleep." Sam asked, as he lay down, putting an arm around Sadie and Jules.

"Meet dream, love you Mommy and Daddy." Sadie said as she cuddled close to both parents and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Sadie, and Mommy and Daddy love you too." Jules replied, as she too closed her eyes.

"To the moon and back." Sam added, giving a kiss to Sadie's cheek and one to Jules as well.

* * *

 _Reviews are always welcome._


	4. Blanket Hog

_Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog._

* * *

"Sam, stop hogging all the blanket." Jules complained as she tried to pull more of the blanket towards her.

"I'm not the one hogging the blanket, you are!" Sam countered, tugging the blanket back.

Jules turned over, giving him a dirty look, "Ya, Sam I'm the one that's a cover hog, but wakes up nightly cold."

"See, so you admit it. You're the blanket hog" Sam told her, while giving her his patent smile.

"Really, Sam? Urg move!" Jules said annoyed. She than got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"'What, Jul where are you going?...JULES?!" Sam practically screamed from his spot on the bed.

"I'm going to get another blanket, I can't sleep like this anymore." Jules replied.

Sam got out of bed and walked towards her. He reached his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, "Jules, we don't need two blankets, just come back to bed."

Jules cuddled against him, "Sam."

"Anyways I've got a better idea of how to keep both of us warm at night." Sam said giving her his 'i-have-a-great-idea' look.

Smirking back at him Jules asked, "Oh ya and what would that be?"

"Easy, you'll just have to cuddle me all night long." Sam answered, as he lead both of them back to bed.

After getting comfortable on the bed and underneath the blanket Jules replied with a "Oh ya?"

"Ya, see problem fixed!" Sam said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I never knew that big tough ex-JTF2 Samuel Braddock liked to cuddle. You're just a big old softy." Jules smiled.

"Ya, just don't let it get out, I have a reputation to uphold." Sam said jokingly.

"You know, Sam, there are other bedroom activities that could also keep us warm." Jules let her hands wonder down between them.

"Why, Julianna I thought you would never." Sam replied starting to kiss his way down her neck.

* * *

 _Reviews always welcomed._


	5. Beside You

_Imagine your OTP dancing to their wedding song. Person A has picked the song as a surprise for Person B._

* * *

"You're still not going to tell me what song you chose are you?" Jules asked her new husband. Husband, she still can't believe they're here.

Here. Standing in the middle of the dance floor about to do their first dance as husband and wife. She was somebody's wife. She was going to be somebody's mother. She feels like she's dreaming.

"I told you, you'll find out when the music starts." Sam answered, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ok, I know...its just...are you sure about the song?" Jules said putting her arms around his neck, waiting for the music to start.

Sam pulled her closer, sliding his arms down her back, "Trust me."

"I do" Jules replied as the music started and Sam began to sway them.

* * *

 _When your tears are spent on your last pretense,_  
 _And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense._

* * *

"Wait, where have I heard this song before." Jules asked, not quite able to recognize it.

"It was playing on the radio the night I drove you home from the Royal York." Sam explained.

Stung, Jules looked up at Sam, "How? Sam? How could you possibly remember that?"

Sam brought a hand up to caress Jules' face, "I have an excellent memory, and anyways, that was the night I finally found the courage to kiss you. Its not something I want to forget."

"Who knew, that ex-JTF2 Samuel Braddock was such a romantic." Jules said as she reached up to give him a kiss.

"Yes, well lets keep this between us, don't want to ruin my manly reputation." Sam replied, while going in for another deeper kiss.

* * *

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
_ _And I will hide you when it gets too much  
_ _I'll be right beside you  
_

* * *

"I love you Samuel Braddock." Jules stated after laying her head on his chest.

Sam held her even closer, "I love you too Julianna Callaghan Braddock."

* * *

 _I'll be right beside you_  
 _Nobody will break you._

* * *

"You know the song is right, I will be right beside you, and won't let anyone break you." Sam explained as the song came to an end.

Jules looked up at him and gave him another passionate kiss, as their family and friends watched on clapping. She swears she could even hear Spike behind her whistling and whopping.

* * *

 _Song: Beside You - Marianas Trench._

 _Reviews are essential._


	6. Mini SRU Officer

_Imagine your OTP buying baby clothes together._

* * *

"Jules, are you sure you don't want to find out the gender of the baby?" Sam asked as he looked at the variety of baby clothes in front of him.

Jules looked up from one of the racks,"No, we agreed we wanted it to be a surprise. Why? Are you changing your mind?" She grabbed a pair of baby socks and threw them into their cart.

"It's just clothes shopping would be a lot easy if we knew if our mini SRU officer was a boy or girl." Sam explained while holding up a pink unicorn shirt.

"Sam, you know how I hate when you use that nickname. And anyways its not that hard to pick out gender neutral clothing. You just can't stand shopping." Jules said as she placed a pack of onesies into the cart, and moving onto the next aisle.

"Its not that I can't stand shopping, its just are you sure we need this much stuff? The baby's room is already filled with clothes." Sam said as he followed behind her.

"Just wait until the baby gets here, than it won't seem like that much stuff. Anyways do you want to be doing laundry everyday because we didn't buy enough onesies?" Jules continued placing even more clothes into the cart as she made her way down the aisle.

"No, its not like you would let me do the laundry." Sam said as he tried to catch up with her.

"Ya that's because every time you do you tend to shrink all my clothes. And only my clothes. Now go be useful and find me a pair of black booties and maybe a black vest too." Jules ordered a bit annoyed as she disappeared into yet another aisle.

Not wanting to annoy her even more, Sam wondered around the store looking for the booties and vest.

...

Ten minutes later, with a pair of black booties and black vest in his hands Sam caught up to Jules as she was heading for the cash registers.

Placing both items in the cart Sam asked "Exactly why did I need to find black booties and vest?"

"Because I found the perfect pair of grey pants and a black long sleeve onesie. And if you're going to insist on calling our baby a mini SRU officer, than they might as well look the part." Jules explained as she started to hand some of the clothes to the cashier.

Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her heard "I knew you weren't that annoyed with the nickname. And thank you, our baby is going to be the cutest SRU officer around."

"Ya, ya, I hope you brought your credit card, cause all this is going on yours." Jules said stepping out of his arms and walking towards the benches at the front of the store.

Sam just smiled after her, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and credit card. Now he really couldn't wait for their child to be born. Boy or girl, their mini SRU officer would be the talk of the barn in that outfit.

* * *

 _Slightly based on the behind the scenes photo of Amy Jo's daughter rocking a little matching SRU outfit._

 _Reviews are essential!_

 _Also...what's your favourite Flashpoint SAM/JULES episode or scene?_


	7. Bed Hog

_Imagine your OTP cuddling in bed asleep, when person A hogs the bed and accidentally pushes person B off._

* * *

BANG!

Samuel Braddock woke up with a start. Confused, he looked around and came to the realization that he was lying on his bedroom floor. Slowly getting up he noticed that his teammate, or should he say girlfriend, Julianna Callaghan was sprawled out on his side of the bed. No actually she was sprawled out across the whole of his bed.

"That explains how I ended up on the floor." Sam thought to himself.

"For such a tiny person, she sure does take up a lot of space." He mussed, not that he would ever say that while she was awake. He walked around the bed, trying to find a spot for himself, and came up empty.

Sam tried to find a comfortable position, but with Jules spread out like a star fish he was having a hard time. He should probably just wake her up, but they were up late and had an early morning, and she just looked so peaceful lying there in his bed. His sexy sniper chick. She was finally his. Again not something he would say out loud to her, he valued his life.

Finally giving up, he pulled an extra blanket from his closet and reached for the pillow Jules wasn't lying on and made his way to spend the rest of the night on the couch.

"Sam?" Jules groggily said from her position.

Sam stopped and walked back to the bed.

"Where were you going?" She asked.

"Someone decide she was a star fish and pushed me off the bed. Didn't know you were a bed hog Jules." Sam kid, sitting on the bed and gathering her in his arms.

"Well maybe someone should have held on tighter. I thought Sam Braddock was the cuddling type?" Jules replied, turning in his arms so they were spooning.

"I am, as long as this stays between us and never makes it known to the team that is. So exactly how tight do I need to hold on?" Sam pulled her tighter to him.

"This is good for now, oh and Sam?" Jules said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"You know you could always get a bigger bed if you don't want to risk the chance of falling off again. A double just isn't that big when there are two people sharing. Or we could always just spend nights at my house and on my nice king size bed." Jules smirked.

"You know now I'm thinking that you planned this. There's nothing wrong with a double bed. And you just want to spend all the time at your place so I can help with your home improvement." Sam kissed the side of her neck.

"Whats the point of having a nice strong boyfriend if not to use him for home improvement projects?" Jules teased.

"Ha see I was right. You are using me." Sam huffed.

"Like you care, I thought you loved priming my dry wall?" Jules yawned and glanced at the clock on the night stand.

Snuggling closer and closing her eyes, Jules yawned again, "Can we maybe finish this discussion later? Its already 3:00am, and we have to be up in two hours."

Sam just kissed her neck, tugged her even closer and closed his eyes in response.

...

BEEP BEEP

Sam slowly awoke. Looking at his surrounds he once again found himself on the floor beside his bed. Looking up he noted Jules, spread out like a star fish, taking up all the space on his bed. Shaking his head, Sam turned off the alarm and made his way to the bathroom. Maybe Jules was right, he needed to get a bigger bed.

* * *

 _Send me reviews, maybe it'll bring my motivation back?!_

 _Trying to write another chapter of Mini SRU Officer._

 _Was watching the Suits season finale and what do I see? The same building that was used as HQ for the SRU! This time it was a prison! I love when shows are filmed in Toronto! [But of course Suits is suppose to be located in New York!]_


End file.
